


First Kiss

by lazyeggs (orphan_account)



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Best Friends, Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lazyeggs
Summary: Jinyoung confesses his feelings towards his best friend in the middle of a fanmeet. Jaebeom can’t help but capture his lips in his own, because his heart is pounding and he feels he might die if he doesn’t get to kiss Jinyoung right then and there.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> has like five other stories to update, writes drabbles instead  
> dndnns enjoy this anyways ;w;  
> -jckdkn  
> -jakcosn  
> -&/,&&  
> -JACKSON   
> there we go

Jinyoung leans his chin on his palm, watching Jaebeom sign a fans album and intertwine his and the girl’s fingers on both hands.

The fan  reaches into her bag again, pulling out a fluffy pink and white flowercrown and places it on Jaebeom’s head with a giggle when the idol pouts. Jinyoung thinks flowers suit Jaebeom - he’s not quite sure why the older claims to have a tough boy image. All he can see when he looks at Jaebeom is his chubby cheeks, the ones that squish against Jinyoung’s shoulder when they cuddle, the natural pout of his lips  He doesn’t think Jaebeom looks like he could hurt a fly - he doesn’t think he would, either.

“ _Yah!_ What’s this?” Jaebeom whines, looking up to try and see the flowercrown, nearly going cross-eyed in the process. 

“It looks good on you, _oppa!_ Aghasae’s cute Beommie~!” The fan replies, reaching up to smooth down the hair on Jaebeom’s head that got ruffled by some of the flowers being placed.  _My_ cute Beommie, Jinyoung thinks.  _Only mine._

Jaebeom scrunches his nose, pretends to be disgusted but then giggles, mouth stretching into a dorky, toothy smile. He thanks the fan, and she bows, waving at Jaebeom before moving on to the next member.  

The leader notices Jinyoung staring at him out of the corner of his eye and turns towards the younger. He gives Jinyoung a devilish look, and removes his flowercrown, leaning over to place it on his best friend’s own head, face inches away from Jinyoung’s. 

“ _Hey, hyung,”_ Jinyoung whispers, microphone resting on the table. The last thing he needs is for his confession of his never-ending love to be broadcasted throughout the room and all over social media. “ _I have a crush on you.”_

Jaebeom freezes, hands still grasping the flower crown barely resting on the younger’s hair. His face flushes, such a bright red that Jinyoung can see it even through all of the face-makeup the stylists forced him to wear. He never understood why Jaebeom had to even get his makeup done - Jinyoung thinks he looks beautiful as he is. Bare faced Jaebeom is much more real, much more ... domestic. 

A wide grin makes its way onto Jaebeom’s face, and suddenly his hands are on either side of Jinyoung’s face. Time seems to stop as the older is practically tackling him, nearly leaping into his arms and the two of them fall backwards, landing on the floor, well-shielded from the audiences eyes by the tablecloth. Once Jaebeom’s lips meet his own, Jinyoung wishes time could slow down even more. 

They both know that the five others definitely saw what happened between them when they crashed onto the floor, and that they’re going to get a huge scolding from their manager later, but neither of them can find it in them to care. 

Jinyoung’s lips are even softer and sweeter than he ever imagined - they taste of his honeydew lipbalm. Jaebeom can’t believe he waited over five years for this; it was worth it, though. 

Because, now, he’s all Jaebeom’s. 


End file.
